pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:W/Rt Solo Destroyer Core
This build was designed to farm Destroyer Cores during Glint's Challenge by quickly destroying the first wave of attackers with Vengeful Was Khanhei. Attributes and Skills prof=W/Rt Strength=10+1+2 Tactics=8+1 Restora=12was Khanheiof WardingSignetWill Avenge You"DefensePainof Superiorityof Stamina/build Equipment *Sentinel's insignias on all armor pieces. Highest possible vigor rune, and 2 more runes of attunement. *A +5 energy/+30hp Axe/Sword, with a +30hp Shield with +10 Armor vs Piercing Damage (Such as Geoffer's Bulwark). *Being properly equipped is essential to this build. If you are not properly outfitted, you will not kill more than a few mobs. Usage *Upon entering the mission, use Signet of Stamina. It will remain there until the end of the mission as long as you don't attack. *Position yourself between the north and east dwarves (see images on right). *When the enemies start attacking you, use Vengeful Was Khanhei. *Use Air of superiority immediately after Vengeful Was Khanhei. *Just as Vengeful Was Khanhei runs out, use Dolyak signet - "I Will Avenge You!" - Weapon of Warding - Bonetti's Defense in that order. *Repeat the above until all destroyers are dead. *Use Air of superiority as often as possible. *You'll only have to use "I Will Avenge You!" once, since it will last for 60 seconds, and as soon as it runs out, the corpses of the dwarves are gone. *If you are close to dying and Vengeful Was Khanhei is not recharged yet, use Endure Pain to resist the damage. *After finishing the first wave pick up your drops and resign, or let the second wave kill you, and pick up your loot via Unclaimed Items when you get back to town. Since some people claim to not get the Unclaimed Items screen, its safer to pick up your drops and resign. Variants *A real change that could be made is Endure Pain, however this is a very handy back-up, especially if you are just learning the build. *If you dont have Air of superiority OR you have too low of an Asura Rank to make it really useful, you could replace it with Protector's Defense. Notes *A run takes about 4-5 minutes. *Even if you die, you will still get the drop(s) in the "Unclaimed Items" screen after you return back to the Central Transfer Chamber. *Destroyer Cores (the main drop from this solo farm) are used to trade Collector Odon Scragglebeard, for a pair of Destroyer Gauntlets. You need 250 Destroyer Cores for the trade. *Besides Destroyer Cores, lots of dyes and weapons drop, and occasionally gold weapons and lockpicks. *If you are using a +30 sword/axe/shield, when you use VwK you will be wielding the ashes, so you forfeit that health. If you are at 30-60 health when using VwK you could die from losing the health from your weapons. *If you use Weapon of Warding and then use Bonetti's Defense directly after that, then Weapon of Warding will cancel Bonetti's because of the 1 second cast time. Counters * If you don't time your skills right, you will probably die the first few times you try this build. * Large Lamentation spikes (usually more than 15) can easily overcome both Endure Pain and Signet of Stamina, especially while Vengeful Was Khanhei is recharging. Video Solo Destroyer Core Farming. This Warrior uses "Shields Up!" instead of Protector's Defense and doesn't use Air of superiority. *Solo Destroyer Core Farming *Same Warrior, this time he does use Air of superiority *Same Warrior, this is the Tutorial Version